wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RockClan
Here you can request a cat to join the Clan, please use the format and publish it below the line :Name :Rank :Appearance :Character ---- Smokemask :Name: Smokekit / Smokepaw / Smokemask :Rank: Warrior :Appearance: Tall pure black tom with gold eyes. :Character: Taller than many of his clan mates, this beast towers over his fellow cats. Lanky and lean, Smokemask doesn't hold extraordinary strength, but his prowess is shown in his fighting and hunting skills. Stealthy and quick, Smokemask has the endurance to run down prey until it cannot run any longer. But, he has an aura darker than his coat surrounding him. Unforgiving, untrusting and unmerciful, the antisocial tom is quick-tempered and despises betrayals in any form, and is happy to seek his revenge for the mistake. : :Lunastrae (talk) 03:18, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Approved Minkletoes I am not old. 03:20, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Cinderblaze :cinderkit/cinderpaw/cinderwave :apprentice :Golden fur, dark blue eyes, with orange spots. Long scar going down the side of flank,notched ear.she-cat :Can hunt very well,a good hunter apprentice,is not good at fighting and refuses to fight. Might want to become medicine cat apprentice after she becomes a warrior because she hates battle. :Rougeleafpool (talk) 12:39, September 30, 2018 (UTC) In order to be approved please change 'the best hunter apprentice'. Instead try saying that she's very good at hunting but I wouldn't say the best. That's being a bit of a mary sue. Also please use 4 ~s when signaturing. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 12:24, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Coltpaw & Co. Name: Coltpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Tall and fairly muscular, she's better built for fighting than hunting due to size making stealth hard. Short, wiry fur coloured chocolate and white, with rounded hazel eyes and stubby whiskers. Has an unusually short tail. ' '''Character: Uncertain, fears failure. Obedient and loyal but often ruled by her anxieties, does best to carry out whatever tasks she's set but usually overthinks and messes it up. Stuck in the closet - AMaB female, hasn't figured that out yet and has little meltdowns about it because finding words is hard. With others her own age she's shy and pretty socially awkward, prefers smaller groups and activities she's actually good at. ' '''Will use male pronouns and identifiers in RP (but not OOC) for Coltpaw until she comes out, her name after that will be Doepaw :) ---- Name: Merlincry Rank: Warrior Appearance: Small, skinny and just generally awkward. Built for speed and agility but no good at close-quarters fighting. Thick, short black and white fur in a classic tuxedo pattern with jade-green eyes, has a long scar across his shoulderblades that's longer on the left side. ' '''Character: Socially inept, lacks a filter. Cheerful and shameless, a little bossy. AFaB male and has no idea he's any different from anyone else. A bit of a klutz but generally happy-go-lucky and committed to doing his part in the Clan - unless it involves hitting things in which case Merlinspell out. ' Doepaw.png|Coltpaw/Doepaw Merlinpaw.png|Merlinspell '''I have multiple warriors OCs but chose these two to add simply because they're the only two I've drawn. They originated on another site. Coltpaw is darker than the picture shows I just messed up the drawing.. Ranger! Nerdy artist and musician to the rescue (talk) 01:47, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Can you name Merlinspell to something a warrior cat would know please. We go by a semi-realistic naming system so we name the Ckan cats after something a cat would at least know. After that I'll approve them. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 11:26, October 5, 2018 (UTC) L sorry! A merlin is actually a kind of hawk so that does fit your realism, he's from a semi-realistic RP elsewhere. Idk what other suffix to put... Ranger! Nerdy artist and musician to the rescue (talk) 12:10, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes but the -spell is not. A cat doesn't know what spell is. If you need help with that I think wenhave 2 different naming pages linked in the rules. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 12:14, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Is Merlincry ok then? :) Ranger! Nerdy artist and musician to the rescue (talk) 00:21, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Characters are accepted! 00:40, October 8, 2018 (UTC) 'Ravenclaw' Name: '''Ravenclaw (Nicknamed Raven and Flying Fox) '''Rank: '''Warrior (Previous Warrior Of A Banded Rouge Group, Trying To Mimic A Clan) '''Appearance: '' ''Ravenclaw's pelt is pitch black, extremely sleek and shiny, and velvety; she has a jagged scar running from the middle of her throat, across her right shoulder, and ending on the lowest point of her girth line on her chest; her eyes appear a solid pale gold, but contain miniature flecks of white and blue; her eyes are large and innocent looking, but are secretive at the same time; her black claws are long and razor-sharp, easily cutting through fur and skin. Character: 'Ravenclaw is humble, often not taking credit for her victorious actions. She is hyper-focused so as to not make a fatal mistake. She carries a determined and confident mindset. She is cautious towards others, especially when she first meets them, and warms up slowly. Ravenclaw is compassionate, especially to kits and apprentices, and is fair in her judgment. She is often compared to a fox as she is very sly and cunning, even though she rarely shows her true abilities. She is deadly fierce and fears nothing, especially in battle or while hunting, and carries an intimidating aura at all times without trying. Even though she doesn't want to be, Ravenclaw is magnetic, drawing attention towards herself even though she hates being the center of attention. Sometimes, when called by her warrior name, she doesn't catch on that they are trying to talk to her, as she is still in mild disbelief of what happened. 'https://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Ravenclaw FOXXIYN (talk) 20:01, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Okay, before they can be approved you'll need to change that she/he was a Clan leader all leader ranks from disbanded clans are already claimed so, therefore, she can't have been a leader. A new user isn't allowed a high rank for 3 months anyway. If she's in a Clan she'll need to go by her warrior name, not a leader name. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:07, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Approved. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 15:21, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Sootfall Name: Sootfall Rank: Warrior Appearance: sturdy, long-legged black and white tom with glowing amber eyes. Character: He hates to approach cats and would rather if he doesn't start up the conversation but the other does. He is calm and will often react well in the most troubling situations. He is loyal, doing whatever his clanmates tell him to and likes helping others. Sootfall-life.jpg -Marshywillow 16:42, December 10, 2018